Two-Face (Burtonverse)
Half man and half madman, '''Two-Face' was the alias of former Gotham City District Attorney Harvey Dent. After receiving brain damage by a mobster's acid, Dent became a bloodthirsty, eccentric, homicidal maniac with a penchant for using a coin to determine all of his actions. History ''Batman'' :See: Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams) ''Batman Forever'' Harvey Dent served Gotham City as its District Attorney. He was an ally of Commissioner James Gordon and Batman. While questioning mob boss Sal Maroni in court, Maroni managed to retrieve a hidden flask of acid and throw it on Dent. Batman had become aware of this plot, and ran through the courtroom to save Dent, but he arrived too late. The acid splashed against the left side of the DA's face, and horribly disfigured it, while the right side was protected by Dent's notepad. The acid burned far enough through his head that part of his brain was damaged, making Dent half psychotic and homicidal. Dent was eventually arrested and committed to Arkham Asylum. Two-Face escaped from his cell on the second anniversary of his arrest, his escape being discovered by Dr. Burton, who contacted Gotham City's Police Department. Two-Face and his thugs robbed the Second Bank of Gotham. They had taken hostages and looked like they were going to get away when Batman intervened and stopped the robbery. Two-Face trapped him and a guard inside an acid filled safe, but Batman escaped and saved the horrified guard. He pursued Two-Face by boarding his helicopter. However, Two-Face escaped before crashing his helicopter in to the Statue of Justice over Gotham Harbor. At his lair, which was split in half like his personality, he had two henchwomen, Sugar and Spice, who worked for him. Spice favored his 'dark', scarred side, while Sugar favored his 'good' side. Two-Face traveled to the circus looking for Batman- with the circus currently holding a fundraiser attended by Gotham's elite, Two-Face concluded that the odds were excellent that at least one of them knew the Dark Knight's identity if they weren't Batman himself-, and threatened to blow the place up unless his enemy turned himself over (although the subsequent riot in the circus prevented Bruce Wayne obeying his order). He was responsible for the origin of Robin because, when The Flying Graysons tried to stop him, they were all killed by Two-Face apart from Dick, the youngest Grayson, who went on to join Batman as Robin after stopping his bomb. At his lair, Two-Face met Edward Nygma, who recently adopted the mantle of the Riddler, where Two-Face initially wanted to kill him for invading his lair, but the Riddler states his case, and Two-Face decides via coin flip whether he kills or allies with him. After landing heads, he steals enough money to fund Nygma's company, and the two gained knowledge through The Box and discovered Batman's true identity at Nygma's party. Following this, they traveled to Wayne Manor and the Riddler destroyed the Batcave. Two-Face, on other hand, had his henchmen attack Bruce and Dr. Chase Meridian while flipping his coin, which kept on landing good side up, preventing him from doing any wrongdoing. As soon as the scarred side came up, he fired his pistol at Wayne, grazing him in the head. Two-Face wished to finish him off, but the Riddler intervened and they left, kidnapping Dr. Meridian and leaving behind a riddle. At the Riddler's lair Claw Island where Two Face was hiding out, Batman and Robin got separated. Robin had the opportunity to kill Two-Face but didn't want to be like him. Two-Face used this to capture Robin. He and the Riddler then tried to make Batman choose between Chase and Robin but he destroyed the box, permanently defeating the Riddler, and saved them both. Two-Face shows up, poised to kill them, but Batman reminds him of his coin. He flipped his coin to decide if he would shoot Batman, but Batman tossed a handful of identical coins into the air. Two-Face panicked and tried to find his coin but stumbled and fell into the pit on a watery bed of spikes. His exact coin then fell good side up into Two-Face's open palm before he sunk underwater, dead. ''Batman & Robin'' A few years later, when Bane broke into Arkham Asylum's storage room to get Mr. Freeze's cryogenic suit, Two-Face's unique costume was glimpsed hanging on a shelf, but it was unclear if this meant that he had survived his fall and was captured or if it was simply a costume he had left behind during his last escape. Behind the scenes *In Batman Forever, Tommy Lee Jones took over the role for Billy Dee Williams' portrayal of DA Harvey Dent in Batman. Tim Burton had originally intended on playing on racial themes in Batman Forever by having Williams play opposite African-American actor Marlon Wayans, who had already been signed on as Robin. When Schumacher took over, this idea was dropped and both parts were recast, resulting in Wayans being payed out. Williams had not yet signed on to reprise the role at that time. However as the Batman Forever script follows continuity with the earlier Batman films, having primarily been written under Burton's tenure, Two-Face, like Val Kilmer's Batman, should be considered the same character that appeared in the 1989 film, despite the recasting. *As it would be unlikely for the acid to scar Harvey's face so symmetrically, even with blocking by a folder, Two-Face likely had reconstructive/deconstructive surgery to even his scarred side. *There is no precedent for acid damage to cause root follicles growing purple hair, so this was also likely an aesthetic decision made by Two-Face to complete the effect of his duality. In more realistic depictions Two-Face's scarred follicles produce white hair, or little to no hair at all. *Curiously, unlike other depictions of Two-Face, the Two-Face of the Burton & Schumacher series is never revealed to take vengeance against Moroni/Maroni. *"Harvey Two-Face" plays up the "two" gimmick to the point where Two-Face even refers to himself in the plural, except for two instances when he says "I'll call you dead, is more like it!" in response to the Riddler's introduction when he breaks into his hideout, and in the film's climatic showdown, he tells Robin "I'll see you in Hell." while hanging on the edge of a cliff. Other "two" themes of half white and half black are: his hideout; his guns (one automatic and one revolver); his suit, and his two lovers/henchwomen Sugar and Spice. *In the comics, whatever Two-Face's coin landed on that would be final. In a scene of the movie, Two-Face continued to flip the coin until obtaining his desired result. This has irked many fans of the comics. It has been hypothesized that during this scene, he has many opportunities to kill Batman, and is simply flipping his coin for every attempt individually. *As with Joker and Penguin previously, Two-Face is killed by Batman, as with Penguin, being the more ruthless and homicidal of the two Super-Villains featured in their respective films. *Two-Face's trademark costume is seen in storage at Arkham Asylum in Batman & Robin. *This is the only version of Two-Face that does not have an eye bulge and exposed teeth on the left side. *The scene where Batman throws multiple coins in the air is similar to one from the episode "Two-Face Part II" in Batman: The Animated Series. Gallery Screen caps Forever Two-Face Coin.png|Two-Face's coin|link=Two-Face's coin. The-Riddler-and-Two-Face-batman-forever-1261838_544_304.jpg|Two-Face and the Riddler. Production Photos Harvey_Two-Face.jpg tommyleejones1.jpg|Two-Face. Batman_Forever_-_Two-Face_3.jpg Batman_Forever_-_The_Riddler_and_Two_Face_2.jpg Batman_Forever_-_The_Riddler_and_Two_Face_4.jpeg Tommytwoface.jpg|Two-Face with Spice. Two-FaceTommyLeeJones.jpg 2faceandriddlerbf.jpg Riddler and Two Face.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Two-Face_5.jpg Promotional Images twoface4.jpg|Movie Poster. DentTradingCard.jpg|Harvey Dent's Trading Card. twoface.jpg Two-FaceWhite.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Two-Face_4.jpg Batman_Forever_-_Two-Face.jpg Twoface2.jpg Two-Face, Sugar and Spice.jpg|Two-Face with Sugar and Spice. SugarTwofaceSpice2.jpg SugarTwofaceSpice.jpg See *Two-Face *Two-Face (Paul Sloane) *Harvey Dent (Billy Dee Williams) *Two-Face (Aaron Eckhart) *Two-Face (DC Animated Universe) Two-Face Category:Deceased Characters